A Fantastic Christmas
by shadowpanda101
Summary: It's Christmas time in New York and a certain family of superheroes are enjoying the season. ReedSue. Fluff and halirous antics from none other than Johnny!


MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's my gift to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH

**

* * *

****December 21**

"No Johnny!"

"Aw, come on Sis, just pick a name." Johnny whined as he followed his sister through the hallway of the Baxter Building. The Invisible Woman had a clear look of irritation on her face, obviously in no mood for another one of her brother's stunts.

"I said no Johnny!" Susan shouted as the siblings entered the kitchen, which held a confused-looking Ben.

"What's with you two? I could hear ya on the other side of the Baxter Building!"

"Sue's not wanting to pick a name for the Christmas Exchange!"

"What Christmas Exchange?"

"Exactly, I know your plan Johnny! You want everyone to pick out your name so you can rack up this year."

"I can't believe you'd say such a thing!" Johnny pouted with overdramatized hurt.

"I can." Ben stated, receiving a glare from the flame hero, "What? It's you all over!"

"All right! I'll prove it to you, pick a name out of the tin," Johnny started, holding out said object, "If you pick my name, you're allowed to give me the biggest tongue lashing in existence. If you pick someone else's, you have to apologize and get that person a gift, deal?" Susan gave a thoughtful look before sighing in defeat.

"Deal." She stated as she placed her hand in the tin, running her fingers through the paper slips. Feeling satisfied, she plucked her choice out and looked over it carefully. After a second, she puffed her cheeks, looking goaded.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled, receiving a grin from her brother and a shocked expression from her rocky friend.

"So, whose name'cha get?" Ben asked.

"I'd rather not say." Susan replied while trailing off, a light pink dust on her cheeks.

"I wonder who she got."

"Reed." Johnny stated matter-of-factly.

"How'd ya know Matchstick?" Ben asked.

"Sis wasn't 100% wrong when she said I rigged the drawing." The teen answered, letting The Thing look in the tin. All of the paper slips had the same name on them, but it wasn't Johnny's.

"See, this tin has only Reed's name while this other tin," Johnny stated, removing the tin's copy from underneath it, "has only Susan's name, see what I'm doing here?"

"It's finally happened! Johnny's done something selfless. It's the end of the world!" Ben exclaimed.

"Shh Brickhead, my next 'victim' is coming this way." Johnny snickered as Reed walked in the kitchen, heading towards the fridge. The teen smoothly glided towards their leader.

"Hey Reed!" Johnny shouted, frightening the stretchy scientist. "You wanna draw a name for the Christmas Exchange?"

"Johnny, don't sneak up on me like that! And what Christmas Exchange?"

"The one I just thought up of a few minutes ago." The FF leader eyed the teen suspiciously.

"Uh huh, and you're sure you didn't rig the drawing so everyone got your name?" Reed asked, causing Ben to give a slight chuckle.

"Why does everyone think that? Just draw a name and see for yourself." Johnny stated angrily, holding out the metal object. The brown and white haired man plucked a random slip and looked at it, a look of shock on his face. Grumbling, Reed trailed back through the hall, possibly back to his lab.

"Now all we gotta do is sit back and watch the show."

"You're evil, you know that Flamebrain?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 22**

"What am I gonna get him?" Susan thought aloud on her bed, staring at the slip in her hand. The single name on it was making The Invisible Woman's head a jumbled mess.

_Reed Richards_

"Maybe a new PDA? Nah, he's has thousands in storage. Come on Sue, think, think, think!" she shouted, sitting up on the pink plush. The blonde grabbed her stuffed giraffe and hugged it to her chest, sighing. She sat there for a moment, staring off into space, humming an unknown tune. It was a few seconds before she realized what she was humming, the song Reed played on his violin, his mother's composition. Her sapphire eyes snapped out of their daze as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"That's it! I'll get him something for his violin! He's needs to know that we know anyway." Susan stated, adding the last part as a whisper. She jumped off her bed and exited out of her room, delightful with her new goal.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 22**

"Please Johnny?" Reed pleaded with the fiery hero, who was leaning against his bedroom door frame.

"You come to me, three days before Christmas, asking me for help on the perfect gift for my sister, no?" Johnny stated in a phony Italian accent, "I'll see what I can do, but it will cost-"

"Johnny!"

"All right!" Johnny stated, losing the accent and raising his hands defensively, "I think I know the perfect present. Follow me." Johnny sated, trailing towards his sister's room, Reed following suit.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 22**

"H.E.R.B.I.E.!" Susan shouted at the computer, "Why won't you let me see Reed's violin?"

"Dr. Richards made it perfectly clear that no one other than him was to see the violin, you're not even supposed to know that it exists!" The super-computer stated panicky.

"Well, all three of us know about it. Now please H.E.R.B.I.E., let me see the violin."

"Why do you even need it?"

"I want to get Reed a Christmas gift, and I can't think of anything else, so please?"

"Oh, well…" the computer stuttered, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to _**just**_ look at it, but only for a minute!" H.E.R.B.I.E. shouted as he lifted the compartment. Smiling, Susan removed and opened the black case, staring in awe at what it contained. At last, she was seeing the thing that Reed had used to create those beautiful sounds. The blonde carefully examined the instrument, noticing the scratches and slight dents in the craftsmanship.

"H.E.R.B.I.E., how often does Reed look at his violin?"

"Well, he only pulls it out when he wants to play it, which is usually when he's stressed or having a difficult time concentrating."

"Do you think you could keep him from getting it out for a few days?"

"Possibly, why?"

"Because I'm taking it out."

"What! I told you, just a peek!"

"But H.E.R.B.I.E., I need it out for Reed's gift, please?" Susan asked, pouting.

"Well…alright, but only because it's for Dr. Richards."

"Thanks H.E.R.B.I.E.!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 22**

"Johnny, are you sure you're allowed to be in here?"

"No, but if Susan catches us, I'll just say it was your idea." Johnny answered, rifling through his sister's drawers, finding clothes and jewelry, but not what he was looking for.

"Where is it, I know she had it somewhere!" Johnny exclaimed, scratching his head in confusion.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Reed asked as the teen's eyes lit up, he rushed over to Susan's bed and lifted the pink pillows carefully.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" Johnny shouted as he raised a charred, tattered paper over his head. The teen handed it to the stretchy scientist, giving him a better look. It was a photograph that held four people, two boys and two girls. The first girl was a woman that looked in her late twenties. She had golden hair that formed waves around her face, perfectly matching her ocean-colored eyes, which revealed a caring, loving expression. Next to her was a tall male that looked around thirty. He had shaggy hair that was a mix between dirty blonde and milky blonde and sapphire eyes that held a strict, yet playful expression. The other girl looked around six had her short platinum hair in two pigtails and her cerulean eyes were giving the same expression as her shining smile, showing a missing front tooth. The second boy looked a little younger than the girl and his moon colored hair was spiked in various places and his cobalt eyes were giving off a mischievous vibe. The picture was decorated with various tears and scorch marks, showing off its age.

"Who…"

"That's one of the last pictures Sue and I took with our parents before they died." Johnny replied with a gloomy tone, "A few years later, there was a huge fire in one of our foster homes, we were surprised that it even survived. It's worn out and about to fall apart, but Sis likes to keep it near her. Maybe you could clear it up for her?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 23**

Susan stood outside the store's ice covered window, blowing on her empty hand for warmth, the other being occupied by Reed's violin case. Deciding not to wait any longer, the blonde opened the door, hearing the tiny bell above it. She heard footsteps approaching the counter, with them an elderly man, possibly the shop owner. His snow white hair was spiked at the sides and thinning at the top and his sea foam eyes were behind a pair of thin glasses.

"Hello there missy, what can I do for ya?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"I was wondering if you could look at this violin for me." Susan replied as she laid the case on the table. The elderly man unlatched the case and lifted the instrument with his wrinkled, shaky hands. He spent a few minutes eying the violin, taking in every detail that hid in the wooden frame.

"Well well, this is defiantly a fine violin. It's got a few kinks, but you can tell it's been well cared for. If I may ask, what do you want me to do with it?" The blonde bent over to whisper in the shop owner's ear. The man smiled as she lifted her head. "I'd be honored."

"Do you think you can have it finished by tomorrow?"

"Certainly, it'll be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you so much!" Susan shouted as she opened the door, leaving the shop owner to do his work.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 23**

Reed stared at the cobalt screen before him, his gaze focused on the picture that it held.

"Now, I'll just lighten the picture," the scientist stated as he did so, "clear up the border, and add a few more pigments. There!" He exclaimed as he looked at his finished work. Before him stood the photograph Johnny had given him, suggesting that repairing it would be an excellent gift, but this photo was a lot cleaner and you could make out the figures better. At first, Reed was grinning at his accomplished project, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"It's not enough." The FF leader stated to no one in particular, leaning back in his chair. He replayed the moment Johnny gave him the photo, remembering one of the last words the teen had said:

_Sis likes to keep it near her _

_**Likes**_, doesn't mean she always does. A photograph is difficult to keep up with, and Reed was surprised that Susan had kept it for this long. Maybe there was someway she could always…have it…with her.

"H.E.R.B.I.E. print the picture quickly! I'm going out!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**December 24**

The whole city of Manhattan was covered in a think white blanket. Golden lights radiated from various homes and business, celebrating the excitement of the day that was to come. One particular light came from the Fantastic Four's home, with the heroes celebrating in their living room.

"Alright, let's open presents! Me first!" Johnny shouted, grabbing a box wrapped in orange colored paper, "Here ya go big guy." He stated handing it to Ben.

"What is it Flamebrain, paper snakes, spiders, rats?"

"Just open it and you'll see." The rocky man gently ripped the paper and cautiously lifted the top of the box. In it was a pair of Ben's favorite sneakers. "Yeah, I figured I'd replace the ones I burned when I was going through that whole possessed-by-a-crazy-potion phase."

"Ma…Matchstick, this is nice of ya."

"Don't get all sappy with me, but Merry Christmas Brickhead! Now it's Susan's turn!" Johnny exclaimed as he completely changed subjects, which shocked the blonde. Seconds later, Susan grabbed a black case.

"Merry Christmas Reed!" The blonde exclaimed as she handed the case to the scientist, "Sorry it's not wrapped, but I just got it back." She added, a bit of pink on her cheeks. Reed unlatched the case, staring in shock at what it held. In it was Reed's violin, but completely repaired. There wasn't a single scratch or dent on it and it shined with a fresh coat of polish.

"Bu…but, how did you know…"

"What about the violin? Oh, we've always known."

"We?"

"Yeah Stretch, we know. You're good too." Ben complimented his best friend, causing him to blush.

"Tha…thank you, and thank you Susan. This really means a lot to me."

"Anytime Reed." The blonde replied, her blush getting darker.

"Alright, now it's Reed's turn." Johnny shouted, interrupting the moment.

"Oh right." The scientist stated as he grabbed a tiny box, "Merry Christmas Susan." The blonde ripped the blue colored paper and lifted the top. Inside was a gorgeous, oval shaped, silver locket. On the front was a beautiful design of an angel, its halo and wings radiating in the metal. The blonde opened the locket and gasped when she saw her prized family portrait, looking like new on the left side. On the right side there was a tiny scripture written in cursive:

_For My Angel_

"Oh Reed, it's beautiful!" Susan exclaimed, tears of joy falling on her cheeks. She tackled hugged the scientist, with him hugging back after the shock. The two stayed like that until a small chuckle interrupted them.

"Johnny, what's so funny?" The blonde asked her brother, who was holding a fishing pole.

"Look up." He replied, with the two doing so. Above them was mistletoe, hanging by a string connected to the pole.

"Johnny!"

"Hey, ya gotta follow the rules Sis, and they say that you gotta kiss."

"For once, I agree with him." Ben added.

"Oh fine." Susan pouted, but quickly smiled as she planted her lips on Reed's, trapping him in a Christmas kiss.

* * *

Johnny's sneaky, isn't he *snickers*. Well, I hope you enjoyed, again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! R&R~!


End file.
